


Toph, Zuko, and Aang go on a field trip

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/M, Gay, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Marriage, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Pining, Relationship Advice, Same-Sex Marriage, Sky Bisons (Avatar), Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: Toph goes on a life changing adventure with Zuko, and helps him with how to tell Sokka he's in love with him. Toph does Zuko a favor, and in doing so, Zuko arranges to build Toph a metalbending academy.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Toph, Zuko, and Aang go on a field trip

**Author's Note:**

> this took me one hour and thirty three minures to write  
> the power that city pop has over me is immense

_Zuko_ _takes_ _Aang_ _and_ _Toph_ _to a secluded location_

Aang: "So Zuko, why'd you take us to the middle of nowhere?"

Toph: "You better have a good reason for this."

Zuko: "How much do you both know about Sokka?"

Aang: "Well, he's my brother kind of. I know he likes meat, sarcasm, and boomerangs."

Toph: "Why are you _just_ now asking us this? I thought you'd ask sooner."

Zuko: "Wha?!"

Toph: "I've sensed the way your heart rate rises up when you see him."

_Zuko_ _is anxious. Was it really that obvious?_

Zuko: "N-No! I don't like Sokka!"

_He says this to protect himself and the Fire Nation. What would they think if the leader of the **Fire Nation, the creators of homophobia** married someone of the same gender?_

Toph: "You know I can sense that you're lying, right?"

Zuko: "Damnit! I should've taken lessons from Azula!"

Aang: "Why are you hiding your feelings for him?"

Zuko: "Think of it like this. The people who created homophobia, the Fire Nation. Their leader marries a man. Could you imagine the repercussions this would have on the Fire Nation politically?"

Toph: "I don't see what the big deal is. Who cares what the people think?"

Aang: "Zuko, listen to me very closely. When have you ever cared about what others thought about you?"

Zuko: "You're really asking that? When I chased you halfway across the world to capture you, all to please my father?"

Aang: "That's different!"

Toph: "Yeah! Who cares what that jerk Ozai thinks? He punished you, just for talking out of order."

Zuko: "Well, I mean-"

Toph: "Zuko, have this."

_She hands him the space rock_

Zuko: "What... _is_ this?'

Toph: "It's a space rock. It's from a meteor that crashed here before Sozin's Comet."

Zuko: "I don't get it. It's just a rock."

Toph: "Really?! Can rocks do _this?_ "

_She bends the rock to resemble_ _Zuko_

Zuko: "Woah..."

Aang: "I forgot you had that!"

Toph: "If you think _that's_ cool..."

_She bends the rock to look like Appa_

Aang: "Tiny Appa! Appa, look! It's a tiny you!"

_Appa growls, but in a happy way_

Toph: "Back to what I brought this out for."

_She takes a small chunk out and bends it into a ring_

_She hands it to_ _Zuko_

Toph: "If you really _do_ love him, give him this."

Zuko: "Toph, I..."

Toph: "Don't worry about it. Call it a favor."

Zuko: "Thank you! I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you!"

Toph: "Well, there _is_ one thing you can do for me..."

Zuko: "What's that?'

Toph: "Give me enough materials to build an academy."

Zuko: "For what?"

Toph: "I have to share this metalbending expertise _somewhere."_

Zuko: "You got it."

_Zuko_ _runs back to Ba Sing Se to confess to_ _Sokka_

Toph: "You know Twinkle Toes, I think me and Zuko _just_ had our life changing field trip."

Aang: "Can you bend some of the space rock you have into Momo?"

_She does so_

Aang: "Woah!"

**Author's Note:**

> im writing another zukka fic directly after this  
> the zukka brainrot is getting to me


End file.
